Konohigh
by RyuubiNaruto
Summary: Ok its starting i will update every other day
1. First Day,Senior year

Naruto:Dang I can never get a break Pervy sage wont let me of again if I'am late agian

Jariya: Naruto get in the car I'll give you a ride Jiraiya said.

Naruto:Pervy sage how did you know i wasn't at school yet

Jariya:Naruto I said stop calling me that for that last 7 years so just shut up and get in the car already

Naruto:Fine

Jariya: Let drive slow so I can check out the Hot ladies

On to School.  
Iruka: Naruto nice to see you on time

Naruto:Iruka sensai

Iruka:naruto time to get class naruto

Naruto:iruka pervy sage would kill me if i was late and he gave me a class time to take role.

Naruto:Ino -Here,Sakura -Here,Hinata -here,Chouji - here,Sasuke - sound high,Shikamaru - here,Tenten - here,Neji - here,Lee - here,Shino - here,Kiba - here and,Sai - here

Naruto:Everebodies here so let get started

sakura was passing notes to everybody saying who do you like .Ok We got a bunch of sasukes ,one neji,one hinata,one it's a drag,one i have no emotions,one bugs,so on and the last one someone likes Naruto sakura Suprised.  
Sakura tons of girls like me naruto said. well everbody gave me one back so lets get everbodies handwriting match execpt for said while looking at some angry.

Naruto:Hey Hinata who do you like?

Hinata:Nnnnnaruto What?

Naruto: Plz just tell me.

Jariya:Naruto you need to stop talking NOW!!

Naruto: Ok ok

On to Lunch....

Sakura: I got a few matches naruto

Naruto: ok but i'm still trying to work on hinata so let me get back to work

Sakura: ok

Naruto:Hey Hinata can I sit next to you.

Hinata:Sure Naruto

Naruto:Hinata if you Think you can get by without telling me your wrong

Hinata: Naruto i don't like anyone (Inner-Hinata):I can't tell him.

Naruto:ok then bye Hinata lunch is over

Hinata:ok bye Naruto

School is over...

On to Hinata's House

Hanabi:Hey sister dad said you have let me sleep in you room.

Hinata: You aren't scared to just want to piss me off.

Hanabi: That's right but dad dosen't know that.

Hinata: Fine but don't bother me.

Hanabi: Look big sister wow your butt and breats got bigger.

Hinata: Oh no they just get bigger. 


	2. Hinata's big choice

Hiashi: Hinata stop hitting your sister

Hinata: You always take Hanabi's side

Hanabi:Damn you Hinata Hinata Fuck this I'am kicking you ass

Hiashi:You are 18 Hinata Act like it and Hanabi you are 15

Hinata:I HATE THIS

Hiashi:STOP RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME

Hinata: I'am going for a walk

Hanabi:Dumb bitch

Hiashi:STOP CUSSING HANABI YOU AND YOUR SISTER

Hanabi:Fine

Hinata on her walk

Hinata:Damn Father

Naruto:Hey Hinata

Hinata:Naruto

Naruto: I just notice but you stop stuttering

Hinata:Yea I stopped with anger

Naruto: Wow well see ya

Hinata: Wow i went far

Naruto Wait I walk you home

Hinata: wow thanks naruto

Naruto:I can't leave a pretty girl like you out in the open

InnerHinata:He THINKS I"AM PRETTY

Naruto: Well hinata guess your home now

Hinata:Oh yea well bye

Hiashi:Who was that

Hinata: Naruto

Hiashi:Well you can't see him anymore

Hinata:What

Hiashi:Hanabi told me about him don't see him

Hinata: How about this i'm leaving

Hiashi & Hanabi:WHAT!!!!

Hinata got here stuff and left 


	3. Naruto and hinata

**Sorry took me so long but i was trying to figure out where i'm taking the story**

Hinata:Wow I can't believe i got all my stuff

Hinata went to a hotel near school

Hinata:Can I get a room

HotelClerk:Yea here is your Key

Hinata went to here room and slept and wakes up and calls her mother

Hinata:Hey mom

Hinata's mom:Hey honey

Hinata:can i live with you

Hinata's mom:What happened did you and your father fight

Hinata:yea

Hinata's mom:Ok i call and make a flight

Hinata:Mom i was thinking can you move here

Hinata's mom:Sure is it naruto

Hinata:How do you know

Hinata's mom:A mother knows

Hinata:ok i love you and thanks

Hinata goes to school

Naruto:Hey Hinata

Hinata:How are you

Naruto:Good

Hinata:Naruto do you want to

Naruto:Want to what

Hinata:I'm sorry I'll go

Naruto:No Hinata you don't have to

Hinata: want to have dinner Hinata's Thoughts:Wow this new found confidence is doing wonders for me

Naruto: Sure what time

Hinata: how about 8

Naruto:Hinata will you be my girlfriend

Hinata:What!!!

*Hinata passes out*

Naruto:The info sasuke gave me is true i'm gonna get laid and i can get some cash with this

*Hinata woke up*

Hinata:How long was i out

Naruto:10 minutes wow that was quick but can i get a answer

Hinata:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto:k give me your phone number

Hinata:My mom is moved here today so i got no phone yet

Naruto:But isn't you dad the richest guy in the world

Hinata:yea but i moved out

Naruto: what do you want to do

Hinata:lets go to your house

Naruto:Why mine

Hinata:Because I think i should know where you live

Naruto:Ok let's go

*Naruto and Hinata go to Naruto's House*

Hinata: Wow you got a big bed

Naruto:I know

Hinata:Naruto what are you doing

Naruto:Hinata com'n let's fuck

Hinata:I can't

Naruto:Why the hell not

Hinata:Naruto i make love i don't fuck,bone, or have sex

Naruto:ok plz get to the point

Hinata:I love you but you don't love me

Naruto:Hinata plz just a quickee

Hinata:No not yet ok

Naruto:Fine

Hinata:But you can get a makeout session

Naruto:Fine i'll take what i can get but let's go meet you mom

Hinata:sure my mother is perfect


	4. Character Names

NU=Naruto

HH=Hinata

HM=Hinata's Mom

J=Jariya

Will make update as more people come 


	5. The Seperation

Hikari:Hinata you called

Hinata:yes i did,I want you to meet someone

Hikari:okkk but who

Hinata:i tell you when we get there

hinata's mother wait for hinata and naruto but the phone rings...

Hikari:hello

Hiashi:hello Hikari

Hikari:what do you want you insolent basterd

Hiashi:I want to speak with my daughter you skank

Hikari:Fuck you never call here again

Hiashi:hold on we are missing the point give me a minute

Hikari:fine you have 60 seconds

Hiashi:What i have done is wrong but i would like to talk to my child

Hikari:Call tomarrow at 8am,she isn't here

Hiashi:Fine bye just tell her i want her to come back

Hinata:*Knock* *Knock* hey mom are you there

Hikari:I have to go that is her now

Hinata:MOM HURRY UP

Hikari:ok ok hinata who is this

Hinata:Mom this is naruto,naruto mom

Hikari:Hello naruto how are

Naruto:good good and you

Hikari:very happy so what brings you

Hinata:Me and Naruto are dating

Hikari:well hinata i don't approve

Hinata:But why

Naruto:I know why

Hikari:The Uzumaki family are savages,and they hold the demon curse

Hinata:Mom you sound like dad

Hikari:Well he is right on this,i forbid you to see Naruto

Hinata:that isn't fair

Naruto:well i will be going now

Hikari:you should

Hinata:naruto don't my mother is being dumb

Hikari:Leave or i will call the police

Naruto:ook ok i'm leaving

Hinata:If i knew you would act like this i could have stayed with daddy

Hikari:I don't care,you will never see this boy as long as you are in my house

Hinata:FINE BUT EVERY SECOND I"M HERE I WILL HATE

Hikari:I give up seeing you after you 18 because this boy will trick you

Hinata:I'am going to sleep,I don't know who you are anymore

With Hiashi and Hanabi...

Hiashi:Why do you always get so lucky with trouble

Hanabi:Don't know

Hiashi: well hinata is 17 you might want to make up before it is too late

Hanabi:Screw her

Hiashi:Well i want to have my heir to my vast riches the same

Hanabi:so she gets so much and always gets more

Hiashi:You antaginized her and i kicked her out she may not ever speak to me again

Hanabi:Servers her right

Hiashi:this isn't a game anymore

Hanabi:i know but for her to beat me up

Hiashi:Well nevermind but you will understand someday

On with Naruto...

Naruto:Pervy-sage are you here

Jariya:Yes why

Naruto:how do you do it

Jariya:do what

Naruto:you don't let anything bother you,it's weird

Jariya:it maybe weird but atleast i'm not mad all day

Naruto:True

Jariya:Plus you don't get all hurt over every little thing

Naruto:you make a good point

Jariya:also where have you been all day

Naruto:with hinata

Jariya:Lavender scent, smells like se was all over you

Naruto:we walk togther perv

Jariya:doesn't smell like that

Naruto:First i can't see hinata,and now i got a perv thinking me and hinata are doing it


End file.
